


Grapes

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Gift, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Cybersex, Food Kink, Friendship/Lust, Hand Jobs, Horny Luke, Hotel Sex, M/M, Michael Is So Done, Mild Kink, Muke - Freeform, Nipple Play, Purple Toy, Sex Toys, Skype, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Spontaneous sex, Teasing, grapes, kinky muke, naked boys, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was bored and when he found an interesting package, he could not help his curiosity; he wanted to see what laid inside. Oddly enough, he wanted to use what was inside. Luke was horny in L.A, Michael was horny in Sydney and it just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapes

Luke grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite; he was so bored that the only thing he could think of was eat more. He had gone out earlier that afternoon, bought a pizza, returned in the evening and instead of having the pizza, ordered room service and had fish for dinner. He was alone in his hotel room in LA, with nothing interesting to do. Luke wished his best friends were around; at least he would have had something to entertain himself but Calum and Michael were home in Sydney and Ashton, well, Ashton was also in LA, doing his own thing. Luke took another bite and tapped his fingers against his thigh. He definitely should have gone to the movies, like he had intended but changed his mind because it was no fun going to the movies alone. He had gone on Twitter, Instagram and YouTube already but was still bored.

_Hey buddy, wats up?_

Luke quickly sent the text to Michael, Ashton and Calum simultaneously and waited for them to reply. He reached for an already opened packet of chewing gum and put one into his mouth, vigorously chewing on it. Ten minutes had passed and still no answer; it seemed as if his friends were too busy doing their things to even bother saying hello to him. Scratching the inner side of his arm, Luke made a face; he realised the last time he had a shower was the previous night. He had been too busy trying to find ways to entertain himself that he had completely forgotten to shower. Lazily, he let out a sigh and walked to the bathroom. After stripping, he realised he still had the gum in his mouth and he looked around himself before spitting it in the toilet bowl and flushing it.

Twenty-seven minutes later, he walked back into the room and checked his phone first thing, to see if his friends took the pain to answer him. Luke smiled when he saw he had a text from Michael, who was telling him to log in on skype. He signed in but when he realised Michael was offline, he walked to his suitcase. He stared at his clothes before bending down and picking up a shirt. He was about pull it on when an odd looking box, peeking from under a tee, caught his eyes. Instead, he picked the box and eyed it with a raised eyebrow; he had never seen that before and he wondered what it was doing at the bottom of his suitcase. It was a purple box with striped design and there was a pink note stuck to the back of it. Hesitantly, he pulled it out and read it.

_Since we’re on break and you’ll most likely be alone_  
_I got you a lil’ something_  
_Just to entertain yourself_  
_When you’re bored or plainly horny_  
_Hope you’ll like it_  
_Have fun_  
_Michael xx_

Luke frowned; what was that about? Michael got him something? That he could use when he was bored? Or horny? What could that be? Without wasting time, he turned the box around in his hands and opened it. The blonde stared at what was inside with wide eyes as he stayed glued to the spot. Inside the purple box lay an equally purple sex toy. What did Michael think he was doing? Tossing the box back into his suitcase, Luke sat on the edge of the bed and glared at it. Okay, so he knew he had been messing around with his bandmates since their tour had started but that… that was definitely crossing a line. Having sex with his friends was one thing but a sex toy? That was a completely different matter. How could Michael do that? Suddenly Luke felt… he did not even know what he felt like. He scratched his temple as he glanced at the box. So, he was mad at Michael but deep down, he also knew he was curious.

Oddly enough, he was curious and he was guessing Michael knew he would be curious, which was why he put that box in his suitcase in the first place. Luke got up and dragged his feet back to where the box was and slowly, he reached for it again before taking it in his hand and walking back to the bed. The blonde opened it and looked at the purple toy intently. He had seen dildos before but that was the first time he was seeing that kind of toy so close in front of him. Then, another piece of pink paper lying at the bottom of the box caught his attention. Setting the box beside him, he unfolded the paper and read the second note.

_Didn’t really know what you’d like so I went for anal beads_  
_It’s purple and it’s cute_  
_I’m sure you’ll like it and it’s best for a first time (I’m guessing you’ve never used them before unless you have and I don’t know o.O)_  
_It has 10 rubber beads and is 11” long_  
_It even has a little hoop for your finger_  
_Apparently it’s also very flexible and can be bended_  
_Not that you’d be interested but it says that it’s waterproof_  
_So have fun_

_P.S: it will go well with your purple lube_  
_P.P.S: it also says that, you should pull it out when nearing your orgasm if you want intensified sensations and an almighty release haha but you’ll know that when you’ll try it, I guess_

Luke let out a laugh when he read the last part; almighty release? He was pretty sure Michael was exaggerating. The blonde bit his bottom lip and looked into the box again. His fingers were itching to reach for the toy but he restrain himself; he was not the kind of person who was into sex toys. Pushing aside all coherent thoughts, he took the toy in his hand. It felt weird but in some ways, it was turning him on; it felt soft and yet firm at the same time. Running his tongue across his lips, he trailed his fingers along the length a few times, to feel the different sizes of beads. Luke wanted to try it but then shook his head; what would his friends think if they know about that? They would never let him see the end of that. On second thoughts, his friends would have nothing to say about it if Luke did not tell them anything. Yes, that was what he would do, he would use it secretly and maybe if he liked it, he would keep it.

After getting lube from his bag, Luke removed the towel that was still wrapped around his hips and tossed it to a corner of the bed. Settling on his back on the mattress, Luke trailed a hand down his stomach, to his penis, and coated it with some lube. He tugged on his penis a few times while he played with his nipple with his other hand. Licking his lips, he trailed the hand lower and pushed the tip of his middle finger in him. Instantly, he let out a gasp but he did not stop as he kept pushing the whole finger in. Luke moved it in and out a few times before pulling it out and reaching for the anal beads and the lube. Once he had thoroughly coated it with the slippery substance, Luke directed it to his ass. He pushed the first bead inside, which was the smallest, and then the second before pausing for a moment. Two beads were in and even though it was a foreign feeling, it did not feel totally weird.

Concluding he could go on, Luke pushed the beads inside, one after the other, until he felt full. Gently, he pulled them out, one by one before pushing them in again. At first, it was like a funny feeling but as he kept going, it felt different. A gasp left Luke’s lips as he pulled it almost all the way before filling himself with the beads again. He was about to pull them out again when he noticed he had a video call from Michael. Luke cursed as he looked around himself, wondering what he should do. Should he ignore Michael and keep going with what he was doing or stop and chat with the other boy? Opting for the later one, he settled against the headboard and quickly wiped his face in the towel, to get rid of any possible traces of sweat before placing the towel in his lap and then his laptop on top of it. One thing was sure: Michael was right, the toy was very flexible and even though he was in a sitting position, it did not hurt him.

“Hey,” he said to Michael, trying to sound as casual and relaxed as possible.

“Hi there,” Michael smiled.

“You’re the only one who replied back, you know that?”

“Yeah, I was bored and home alone, which is why I asked you to come on skype. So, what have you been up to?”

“I went out, wanted to go to the movies but then I came back to my hotel room. I am so bored. What are you doing?”

“Eating grapes?” Michael stated as he lifted the bowl up so that Luke could see it.

“Hmm… grapes… I love grapes, especially the ones that are down.”

“Down?”

“Yeah, the one you have in your pants.”

“You’re twisted,” Michael laughed while shaking his head. “Found anything in your suitcase?”

“Uhh… yes, my clothes and just the usual stuffs.”

“Nothing else?”

“I was supposed to find something in my suitcase?” Luke raised an eyebrow, pretending he did not know what the other boy was talking about.

“No, nothing, I was simply asking.”

“Why are you talking like that?” Luke shifted and settled on his stomach, with the laptop on the mattress in front of him; it might not hurt but it did feel odd to be sitting with something in his ass.

“Like what?”

“Your voice sounds so rough.”

“As you know, it’s still so hot over here and all I’ve been doing is eat ice cream. Now I have a sore throat and a coarse voice. Lame, I know.”

“Aww… poor little bear?” Luke laughed, unsure if bear was an animal that he could use to describe Michael.

“Why are you not wearing clothes? Why are you naked?”

Luke thought his head was blocking everything but when he took a closer look, he could see his butt peeking from one side of his head. “I just came out of the shower. But why are you so over-dressed?”

“Overdressed? I’m only wearing a shirt,” the older boy said as he looked down at himself; he was only wearing a shirt, which had no sleeves because he had chopped them off, and some loose shorts, which Luke could obviously not see.

“Yeah, but that’s over-dressed. You should have been shirtless too, like me.”

“I am not taking my shirt or clothes off for you again,” Michael stated, making sure to emphasise on every of his words.

“Pity…”

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Luke shook his head as he again shifted to a more comfortable position.

“Woah! What is that?”

“What?”

“What is that thing poking from your ass? Holy shit! It’s not that…. No, it can’t be…”

“What? The anal beads?”

Michael laughed. “You have my package, I see.”

“Unfortunately, your package is in Sydney, with you but I did get the box that you hid at the bottom of my suitcase.”

“And you used it.”

“No, was using it when you called.”

“You’re unbelievable. You seriously are.”

“Why? You gave it to me so that I can use it. Maybe you even fancy yourself watching me use it. Wouldn’t you like that, Michael?” Smiling, Luke reached behind and hooked his index in the little hoop, slowly pulling one bead out of his ass and hissing at the same time, to test Michael’s reaction to that.

“Fuck!”

The younger boy laughed and lay on his side, with his head propped on an elbow, as he trailed his other hand down to his penis, immediately wrapping his fingers around it. He made sure to keep his eyes on Michael while he slowly and steadily pumped himself. Despite all rational thoughts that were telling him to look away and to end the chat, Michael could not take his eyes off Luke. Sometimes, there was something about Luke that just draw people in and even if they wanted to, they simply could not look away. That was what was happening to Michael at the moment; he felt himself being drawn towards Luke and he could not help his body from reacting to what he was seeing.

“Michael,” Luke grunted. “Get naked.”

Without any protest, Michael did as he was told and slowly pulled off all of his clothes. Michael’s hand trailed down his body and he tugged on his semi-hard penis. He licked his lips as he mirrored Luke’s action, both of their hands moving at the same speed. With his other hand, Michael rolled nipple with his index and once the bud was hard under his touch, he moved to the other. He pinched and twisted it lightly, hissing at the same time. With a playful smile, he grabbed a grape from the bowl and rolled it around one of his nipples before pushing it past his lips and chewing on it. Luke cursed at the action, wishing Michael was there with him and he was the one feeding the grape to the older boy. When Michael saw the look on Luke’s face, he repeated the action; for some self-satisfaction. He then moved on to play with his balls.

The guitarist pressed his fingers against his balls and rubbed them around in a circular motion. While trying to settle in a better position on the bed, with his legs on either sides of the laptop, Michael swore as he almost kicked the laptop off the mattress. Once he was in a cosy position, he again reached for his balls and squeezed them. He thrust his hips upward into his fist and moaned. Letting go of his erection, Michael licked his palm and then enclosed his fingers around it again, resuming the steady pace. He sucked his lower lip between his teeth as he tugged hard on the length while at the same time, he pinched his nipple. The feeling was intense as Michael jerked himself off while playing with his balls and nipples and he watched Luke do the same while those anal beads hung from his ass; it was a bit dirty but Michael liked it.

Luke let go of his penis and pulled the beads out of ass before bringing it in front of the camera and showing it to Michael. Slowly, he brought it up and ran it up and down his chest. Biting the pierced side of his lips, he circled his left nipple with it a few times and went on to tease the bud, laughing when Michael let out a series of curse words. He licked the different sized balls, starting from the biggest to the smallest and then to the biggest again as his eyes stayed on Michael. Again shifting, Luke settled on his back and spread his legs in front of the camera, giving Michael a full view of his most private parts. Trailing the toy lower, Luke rubbed the smallest bead against the head of his erection before sliding it up and down the length and then moved on to tease his balls with it. He snaked his free hand past his balls and rubbed his hole with the tip of his middle finger as he pushed the digit inside, ever so slightly.

“Luke,” Michael panted. “Get on your knees.”

“What?”

“I wanna see you fuck yourself with the toy.”

“Fuck,” the younger boy mumbled.

Like Michael had instructed, Luke got on his knees and slapped his ass hard, yelping when his palm connected with his cheek. He stroked soothing circles at the reddened skin before positioning himself on all fours. As Michael looked at Luke’s ass that was facing the camera, his hand around his penis went faster; he remembered the last time they were together and Luke was in that same position, on all fours while Michael was doing him from behind. Just like his hand, his breathing and heartrate were equally fast. After lubricating the anal beads again, the younger boy guided it to his hole. He circled his hole a few times before pushing the little beads inside, one by one, letting out little whimpers as each one of them went in.

As he moved the toy in and out of his ass, Luke spread his legs further apart and took his erection in his other hand. He pumped himself fast and hard while Michael did the same. While breathing unevenly through his slightly opened mouth, Luke looked at the screen through the gap between his legs, which were wide apart, and he gasped when he saw Michael spitting on his hand before pumping himself again. The guitarist looked at the little beads that were going in and out of Luke’s ass and then shifted his eyes to Luke’s hand that was rapidly going up and down his length. With a groan, he came onto his hand and slowly stilled all his movements. When Luke saw the white substance dripping from the tip of Michael’s penis, he felt himself on the edge and like Michael had mentioned in the note, he pulled the beads all the way out and spilled his load on the bedsheets. He again shifted on the bed and sat crossed-leg in front of the laptop, licking the come off his hand.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Michael shook his head in disbelief before popping another grape into his mouth.

Luke looked at the object that was in one of his hands and let out a laugh. “You know what this looks like? Like a bunch of grapes that had been attached together by a thread.”

“You’re crazy… a bunch of grapes? My first thought was, it looks like the elder wand but in a fancier colour and is more bendable.

“You are the mad one. Anyways, that was fun.”

“Loads.”

“I never knew online sex was so fucking awesome.”

“It’s actually called cybersex, you know?” the older boy laughed.

“Whatever, I don’t care but I am so keeping this,” he pointed to the toy.

“You’re such a slut.”

“I know but you love it though.”

“Maybe I do… maybe I don’t… who knows?”

“Michael, Michael, Michael,” Luke sighed happily. “Next time, I wanna eat some grapes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was wicked. Hope you liked it from your side of the world haha...


End file.
